In general, deck structures are temporarily installed within or around a construction site for the purpose of maintaining a road, removing soil, and securing a work space for construction when underground structures or bridges are constructed.
When typical underground structures are constructed, vertical piles are installed before excavation construction, and then main girders and deck plates are installed while the ground is being partially excavated. When the deck plates are completely installed, the excavation and installation of struts depending on the excavation are repeated. In this way, the construction is carried out.
Further, in the case of temporary bridges, a plurality of pier beams are driven into the ground one by one at predetermined intervals, and stiffening members are interconnected and reinforced between the pier beams. Thereby, a lower support structure is installed. Main girders are installed on top of the installed lower support structure, and deck plates are installed on top of the main girders.
These deck structures are mostly formed of steel, and are configured to be able to construct a temporary road in such a manner that upper plate members are placed on a plurality of support members made of steel.
Further, these deck structures have sufficient strength so that each member can withstand the load of a vehicle, and have uneven surfaces to increase a frictional force.
However, most of the deck structures formed of steel are vulnerable to moisture, salt, calcium chloride, and acidic substances, and thus are easily corroded.
Further, the deck structures have short durability, and are difficult to use with snow-removal chemicals such as calcium chloride when snow accumulates in the winter. As such, safety management becomes an issue.
Particularly, the steel deck structures formed of steel not only require an excessive cost of production, but also suffer from much noise and vibration due to frequent traffic. Also, it is difficult to check levels of wear and corrosion of the bottoms of the steel deck structures, and thus to replace the steel deck structures.
To solve these problems, a complex deck plate in which concrete is poured between and integrated with section steels has been proposed in Korean Patent Laid Open publication No. 2004-0069886, titled “Concrete Reinforcement Section Steel Plate,” and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0351464, titled “Bridge Deck.”
In Korean Patent Laid Open publication No. 2007-0070565, titled “Deck Plate Structure” and filed by the applicant of this application, an improved deck plate structure has been proposed, which is capable of being made of concrete, reducing dead weight, and enabling easy disassembly from and assembly to a main girder in a simple screwing mode.